


Accidents

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has killed Voldemort, but it has the group staring in shock at certain teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Gryffindor’s dorm***

“Sirius, Remus, go brush your teeth,” Harry instructed as he tried to place Severus on the bed. But the small boy was having none of it and held on tightly. During the walk Severus had woken up and stared at the young man holding him. “Harry?”

“Yes, Sev,” Harry replied and waited for the question.

“Do I brush, too?” Severus asked as he stared into the green eyes.

“Yes, it’s time for bed,” Harry answered and smiled when the boy finally let him go only to step into the bathroom, pushing himself between the two other boys and began brushing his teeth.

Harry had shrunken lots of things until they were the right size for four-year-old children including the bathroom. He stared at his three pint-sized boys. Two of them were the fathers that had adopted him, even though he was already an emancipated adult, and the third boy, who was his lover for almost a year now. He was staring into space as he thought of the solutions of how to bring them back to their normal age.

“Harry, we’re done!” Remus announced enthusiastically, as the boy stood in front of him.

“Good, let’s change into your pyjama’s,” Harry instructed and turned towards a chest, taking out blue, red and black pyjamas.

Within seconds the three boys had chosen their pyjamas without arguing who wanted which colour. Harry watched them undress before struggling themselves into the pj’s. He walked towards them and helped until all three were sitting up under the sheets on one of the beds. 

“I want a bedtime story,” Severus whispered and smiled when Sirius and Remus agreed.

Harry chuckled but did as asked. He sat on the bed next to Severus and began his story. “Once upon a time…”

 

***Slytherin dorms***

 

“Draco, are you my daddy?” Lucius asked as he stared into the silvery eyes.

“No, Lucius, I’m not. But I am family,” Draco answered while hugging the boy in his arms. He knew from his father’s anger fits that his childhood had been horrible and Draco was determined to give his father the chance to have the best childhood ever.

“Firenze, Lucius, are you ready for bed?” Ron asked as both boys were yawning widely.

“Yeah,” Firenze mumbled as he followed Ron towards one of the beds. He jumped up and snuggled between the blankets before falling asleep.

Ron bent down, tucked him in and kissed the small centaur on the forehead before turning his attention to the two blonde boys on his bed. He lifted Lucius from Draco’s arms and cradled his once arch-enemy in his own. 

Draco and Ron undressed the tired Lucius before dressing him in his pyjama’s and nestled him next to Firenze. Lucius plunged his thumb into his mouth and fell asleep.

Ron guided his lover towards their bed before they, too, fell asleep.

 

*****

 

“Lemon drop. Sweets. Lollipop. Ice mice.”

“Chocolate Frog!”

“Hermione, wouldn’t it be best if we went to either the Gryffindor or the Slytherin dorms? We’ll never guess the password,” Blaise suggested as they stood before the heavy door of Albus’ chambers.

“Toffifee,” Albus shouted, enjoying the game of naming all the sweets he knew. He squealed when the door opened and dragged Minerva behind him up the stairs with his two guardians following.

“What the hell is toffifee?” Blaise muttered as he followed his girlfriend.

“It’s a muggle candy. My dad loved those. Albus must have picked it up when he met my father,” Hermione explained before identifying each room as she tried to get the two kids in bed.

“But I’m not sleepy!” Albus whined as he reluctantly put his pyjama’s on. “I want to play with the bird.”

“Do you know what happens to children who won’t go to sleep on time?” Hermione asked as she tucked Minerva in bed.

“No, what?” Albus questioned softly as if afraid of the answer. He slowly walked to the bed and struggled to climb on it. He giggled when he was lifted into the air before being placed under the blankets.

Hermione didn’t answer as Blaise continued tucking the little boy in. She smiled as Albus fell asleep instantly while sucking his thumb.

“Sweet, let’s get some sleep ourselves. We need to figure out how to turn them back to their grown-up selves before next year starts,” Blaise said as he guided his girlfriend to the next room and charmed a large bed from the desk that stood in that room.

“I know. But I’m just curious to know how Voldemort managed to change them. Something must have been said or done,” Hermione whispered before snuggling against Blaise.

“We’ll search for anwers/research tomorrow,” Blaise answered and closed his eyes.

 

*****

 

Harry looked at his three boys before softly climbing out of bed and tucking the threesome in. Severus was sandwiched between Sirius and Remus as if the boys were trying to protect him. Harry smiled and tenderly kissed each boy on the forehead before changing himself and climbing into bed.

He hoped that it would take some time before they figured out how they got like this. Knowing that his family had never had a great childhood in the first place, he was determined to make their second childhood… the best anyone could wish for. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, not feeling three small bodies surrounding him, snuggling against his frame.


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning

 

Sirius, Remus and Severus calmly sat on the bed while watching their guardian. Severus reached out and touched Harry’s cheek. The young man mumbled before his eyes opened a bit and Harry smiled at the sight.

Harry felt a warm small hand touch him before he woke up. As he opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile as his pint sized family looked at him curiously. He sat up and attacked Sirius by tickling his sides.

Sirius squealed loudly as his tried to escape the nimble fingers. “Severus, Remus, help me!”

Severus giggled, as he did nothing to help Sirius. Remus, however, attacked Harry, trying to get him off his friend but stopped after realising Harry was too strong. 

Harry changed techniques and attacked Remus and had the boy screaming for help while Sirius was laughing loudly before he looked at Severus. “Harry, it’s Severus turn!”

“NO!” Severus screamed and tried to scramble of the bed. But he was too late; Harry’s fingers found his sides and tickled unmercifully. He laughed and demanded Harry to stop as his sides began to hurt.

“So, now that we’re all awake, it’s time for a bath,” Harry said, as he hugged the boys in his arms. He let them go and left the bed before walking to the large bathroom. Thanks to their advanced study of certain spells, Harry had made the bathtub charmed larger, big enough to fit three children and one adult.

When he returned, he laughed when he spotted three naked boys, as they were ready to get into the tub. He guided them into the bathroom before undressing himself. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be naked, so just in case he left his underwear on. He lifted the boys and placed them in the water before joining them.

 

******

 

Albus had woken up early and was currently trying to wake up Minerva by shaking her arm. The girl grumbled but wouldn’t wake up, so he walked towards the other bedroom. He peeked inside, seeing two bumps in the bed and sprinted towards the bed, managed to climb on it and began jumping up and down.

Blaise woke up the moment Albus jumped on his feet. The little boy was wide-awake as he continued jumping, waking Hermione in the process.

“What the…” Blaise and Hermione said in unison before looking at each other. They attacked the boy while Albus tried to fight them to let go of him. He felt himself being tickled and he squealed loudly.

Minerva woke up when she heard squealing and decided to look for the source. She watched Albus as the boy was trying to crawl away from the tickling fingers. She giggled before quickly running away as Blaise was stepping out of bed, heading towards her.

Blaise saw a light brown haired girl standing in the doorway before he decided to chase her. He laughed when he saw her eyes widen before she ran away. Blaise saw her heading towards her room and within several paces he had her in his arms, tickling her sides.

As Minerva tried to escape the nimble fingers, Hermione carried Albus into the living room after he had a small accident. The young woman and Albus watched the giggling girl before deciding that they both needed a shower.

“Why is Albus’ pyjama wet?” Minerva asked when she looked at her friend.

Albus hid his face into Hermione’s neck from embarrassment. “I tickled him too long,” Hermione explained while undressing Albus as Blaise did the same for Minerva.

Blaise started the shower and placed the two children under the spray. They each washed a child, dried them and dressed them into their clothes that Hermione had shrunken for them.

 

*****

 

Lucius woke up scared, not seeing where he was and he looked at his right, seeing a small centaur sleeping next to him. Daddy would be so mad, that he brought home friends when he wasn’t allowed. He tried to shake the boy awake, but Firenze grumbled and continued sleeping.

Draco woke up with a strange feeling that something was wrong. He quickly stepped out of bed, waking his lover as he walked quickly to the childrens’ room. He saw his father cowering in one of the corners of the room. Draco sighed, as he knew how it felt not to have any friends brought home. He gathered the boy in his arms and began soothing him.

Ron watched from the doorway at his lover and his father. Who knew Lucius could be this cute? His gaze changed to the little centaur on the bed as the boy was watching the blondes. “Good morning, Firenze. Did you sleep okay?”

Firenze, who had woken up by someone crying, looked at the redhead before nodding. He jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Ron let him as the boy had made it clear that he could wash himself. He waited outside while Draco was still holding his father, waiting for Firenze to come out.

“Firenze, why don’t we head out to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Draco and Lucius will join us later,” Ron suggested as he took Firenze’s hand and together they walked to the hall.

 

*****

 

The Great Hall was chaos when Harry entered. Ron was chasing Firenze as the centaur was throwing food at others while Albus and Minerva had built a tower of muffins, bagels and many other pastries. He didn’t notice Sirius and Remus joining the food fight while Severus stood next to him, holding one of his legs. The only one besides Severus, who was calm, was Lucius. The boy sat on Draco’s lap, silently eating his breakfast.

“What are we going to do, Harry?” Blaise asked, startled Harry from his thoughts.

“I thought about that before going to sleep. Perhaps we could take turns on writing down what we remember before I killed Voldemort, every spell and curse even every move we all made. Perhaps we can find something to help us,” Harry suggested. “The couple that will start first, those children will be taken into the care of the other couples.”

“But Harry, you already have three children. How are you going to handle another one?” Hermione asked worried.

“I will be okay. We can always baby-sit as a group if nothing works out,” Harry answered as he watched the boys play. Ron had finally managed to get the children to stop their food fight and sit either on the floor or at the table eating. 

“Who will begin?” Draco asked as his father was still clinging to him as if he was being abandoned, just like Severus was doing to Harry.

“Why can’t we try together with the children in the Room of Requirement?” Blaise suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Ron exclaimed as he stood up with four children hanging on his legs. He slowly made his way to the table and sat down, erupting loud giggles from the toddlers.

“We never asked, but shouldn’t we at least know the age of the children?” Hermione asked curiously.

Albus, who was following the conversation, thought it would be a good idea for them to know how old he was. “I’m four years old. See, this many fingers.”

Hermione chuckled as the other children followed Albus’ example.

“I’m four too,” Minerva called out and sat next to Albus.

“I’m five!” Firenze said and stood next to Ron.

“We are four and a half,” Sirius and Remus said in unison with a proud smile on their faces.

“And how old are you, Severus?” Harry softly asked the shy boy.

“Me this many,” Severus mumbled as he showed Harry three fingers.

“Me too!” Lucius piped up as he pointed at Severus.

Suddenly without asking Ron plucked Lucius from Draco’s arms and hugged the boy. Draco was frowning, worried when he saw his lover’s bright eyes. “Excuse me.”

When Draco took Ron at the other side of the hall, his worry entered his voice. “Ron, what’s wrong?” he asked and together with Lucius, who had stayed very calm after being away from Draco’s arms, they listened to Ron’s soft answer.

“Just a bad memory from when I was little,” Ron whispered as he held Lucius tightly. The redhead looked into the silver eyes of the shy little boy. “We will always love you, no matter how old you are,” Ron said as he remembered his brothers teasing him that no one would love him until he reached a more mature age. It had hurt him badly, but he hadn’t told anyone.

Lucius felt safe and hugged the redhead just as tightly before they joined the others again. Knowing it was private matter; they didn’t ask what was wrong before gathering everyone to walk to the Room of Requirement.

 

*****

 

“A room for children and research,” Harry stated clearly before entering the room, immediately seeing a playground for the children and a library for the students.

“Wow, Minny, look, a sandbox!” Albus exclaimed as he ran towards the box and jumped straight in. 

Minerva followed calmer as she explored the rest of the playground, a swing set, a seesaw and climbing rock. She sat on one side of the seesaw, anxiously waiting to see who would join her.

Severus ran towards the seesaw as well, but stopped when he saw he couldn’t reach the other side. He laughed when he rose in the sky and was seated on the other side of the seesaw. Harry stayed behind him while he helped the two children play.

Lucius slowly made his way to the seesaw to see his friend laugh. “I want on the seesaw too,” he mumbled softly as he waited impatiently for Minerva to leave.

Draco had followed his father and picked him up as they waited for Minerva to stop. The girl had noticed this morning at breakfast that the two youngest boys were friends and she decided to join Albus in building a castle. The moment she was off her seat, Draco placed Lucius on it and helped Harry with moving the seesaw up and down.

Sirius and Remus were climbing as they tried to go higher and higher before sitting on a rock, looking down. That’s when they noticed the slide at the back of the rock. With war screams they went down the slide before climbing up again. Soon Albus and Minerva joined them.

Firenze was focused on the green field next to the swing set and hopped towards it and began galloping faster and faster, getting rid of his energy until he stood tiredly at the seesaw watching his friends giggle. A protective feeling passed over him as he watched Lucius and Severus, like they were his younger brothers, as he was the oldest of the bunch.

Blaise, Hermione and Ron had watched from a distance how the children and the two students played happily and care free which reminded them of their research.

 

*****

 

“Now that we have written everything down what we did ourselves in the battle, what have we found out?” Harry asked curiously as his destroying Voldemort hadn’t given him anything for a solution.

“The only thing I can come up with, that could help is Neville. He stood besides me and was mumbling something that I couldn’t understand,” Blaise explained.

“So, we need to find Neville. Maybe he can tell us his side of the story,” Ron suggested as he held a sleeping Lucius. The boy had been exhausted when he and Severus had followed Sirius and Remus in the war cries as they slid down the slide.

“But now it’s time for a nap,” Harry announced suddenly after watching Lucius.

Every child that still had been playing stood still with widening eyes. “NO!” they said in unison and tried to escape their guardians’ hands.

Blaise created a large mattress for the children to lie on while the students continued researching. It took them at least 30 minutes before they finally managed to get the children to take a nap. But it was the silence and the adoring sight of the sleeping children that had distracted everyone from their research.

 

*****

 

“Did you find Neville?” Hermione asked curiously as they sat on the seats near the lake, enjoying the sun, after spending almost their entire afternoon in the Room of Requirement.

The children were playing in the shallow water, splattering each other until they were soaked. Severus and Lucius were tossing a colourful ball at each other while the others tried to swim in the shallow water.

“Yeah, he’s heading this way right now,” Harry said as he changed to his swim trunks and joined the children.

Ron and Draco followed shortly and one at the time they took a child and started swimming towards the deeper side of the water.

“Me now!” Lucius said as he watched Severus giggle when Harry placed him on the student’s neck.

Ron chuckled, but obliged by placing the boy on his back. He spluttered when Lucius climbed until he was seated on Ron’s neck, holding on to Ron’s hair.

Harry and Ron stood in front of each other with an evil grin on their faces that only Draco witnessed. They circled around each other before playfully attacking the other with their arms, as if to try to push the other off their feet.

“Get him, Ron!”

“Push harder, Harry!”

The rest of the family stood by the edge of the lake watching the scene when Neville joined them. “Is that Severus and Lucius?”

“Yes, that’s them,” Blaise answered while still staring at Ron as the redhead kept placing one of his hands on top of the blonde’s leg, just to make sure the boy was still seating firmly on his neck.

“They’re very small,” Neville remarked to no one.

It appeared that Ron was winning until the redhead lost his footing sending him and Lucius crashing into Draco who stood next to Ron.

Severus squealed loudly. “We won!!!!” The young boy began bouncing on Harry’s shoulders, making him wince, but Harry didn’t do anything to stop him.

“Time to get inside,” Harry announced as they all dried and dressed before making their way back to Hogwarts. As usual the children were chatting with the paintings, telling them what they had done that day.

 

*****

 

“I think it’s my fault that they are children,” Neville began his story. “I wanted revenge on Bella, but all I could think of was what their childhoods must have been to turn out like this. And I think I had said that spell when you destroyed the Dark Lord.”

“What was the spell?” Harry asked as he had already a curse book in his hands with Hermione sitting next to him.

“Regressial,” Neville answered while he watched seven pint sized teachers stare at him.

“Ah, here it is,” Hermione said, as she continued reading the book. “It’s a harmless spell. It’s supposed to last two months and within those two months, they will re-age every week. It doesn’t state how many months or years they will become older.”

“That means that they will be returned to themselves when the next year starts?” Ron asked curiously. “And shouldn’t we explain this to them, so they know the truth.”

Draco embraced Ron as the redhead became emotional again. “What have those twin brothers of yours done to you?” the blonde whispered. 

“Maybe we can tell them when it’s bedtime, you know, as a bedtime story,” Neville suggested.

“Bedtime story!” Severus demanded when he heard the word. That was his favourite thing to do with Harry. He clapped his hands when he saw Harry nodding.

“But it’s not time for bed yet,” Firenze sulked as he stood next to Draco.

“No, it isn’t, but it is time for diner,” Draco said before ruffling the centaur’s hair.

 

******

 

“Couldn’t we stay in the Slytherin dorm these two months, so the children stay together?” Hermione suggested when Ron and Harry were finished with rearranging the rooms and beds.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were huddled in Harry’s lap as the young man sat on Crabbe’s bed with a blanket surrounding them. On Draco’s bed, Ron and Draco sat with Lucius and Firenze while Blaise and Hermione had Albus and Minerva in bed with them.

“I thought normally centaurs sleep standing up?” Ron whispered when Firenze snuggled under the blanket.

“I’m not normal,” Firenze whispered hurtful when he heard the words.

Ron was startled and took the boy’s face in his hands. “No, not normal, but very special,” the redhead answered as he stared into the brown eyes. He hugged the small centaur to his chest as tears filled those eyes. After the boy was calmed and was snuggled between him and Draco while holding Lucius’ hand, Harry was about to start the bedtime story.

“What we are about to tell you, happened to you. I need you to let me finish the story before you start asking us your questions, do you understand?” Harry asked and smiled when all the heads nodded.

“On a typical evening, a young man was in a battle with a evil man,” Harry started, beginning at the start of killing Voldemort. He wasn’t in the mood for a story that started in the beginning of his life. “While that young man was fighting the bad guy, his friends were fighting the bad man’s helpers.”

“The helpers were strong, but the group of young friends were winning, they were stronger,” Hermione continued while she held Albus tighter.

“A bright flash enveloped everyone and the bad man was gone,” Blaise said calmly as he watched the children gape at their guardians.

“I performed a spell during the flash, that had six of our teachers and our headmaster to turn into children,” Neville ended the very short bedtime story.

“Who is the headmaster?” Sirius asked as he puffed up his chest. “That’s me right?”

“No, it’s me!” Remus objected.

“Albus Dumbledore is our headmaster,” Harry answered and stopped the argument between his fathers.

“Me?” Albus squeaked surprised.

“Yes, you,” Hermione answered before she playfully tickled him.

“Remus and Sirius teach the Dark Arts,” Ron said and watched their eyes widen at having such a dangerous job.

“Minerva is the Head of Gryffindor and a teacher in Transfiguration,” Blaise said proudly as the only girl clapped her hands proudly before she snuggled back into his arms.

“Firenze here is a Divination teacher,” Draco said before he did something nobody besides Ron had seen him doing; he kissed the boy’s head, leaving Firenze blushing.

“What about me, Draco?” Lucius asked and smiled, but his smile faltered when nobody answered.

“You helped us fight the bad man,” Harry said loudly and clearly stating that he was proud of the blonde.

“Really?” Lucius asked awed and didn’t see Draco’s thankful gaze at Harry. 

“Did I help too?” Severus asked softly.

“Yes, you did. You all did. Severus here is the best Potions Professor of all the Wizarding world,” Draco said and watched the pale face blush at such a compliment. 

The children’s eyes were drooping, telling the students that it was their time for bed. “Everybody, let’s brush those teeth,” Harry announced before helping the little ones go to the bathroom.

 

*****

 

One hour later, all the children were snuggled into bed against their guardians. The group of students had forgotten to transform their own beds and had ended up in the same beds as the children they were looking after.

Silence, as everybody had fallen asleep after such an exhausted day. Photo camera’s poised above the children’s heads as they had decided this morning to take pictures every single day to create an album for each child, a memory for when they would return to their


	3. 3

***Week 2 – 10 p.m.***

 

“What’s going on?” Harry questioned when he and Severus returned from their walk.

“We keep hearing growling and yipping and the children tell us that they didn’t bring home a puppy,” Hermione answered as they stood in the hall, while the noise came from inside the Slytherin’s dorms. “Sirius and Remus are inside. Harry, what are we going to do?”

Harry muttered the password and quickly stepped inside. The portrait closed behind the young man while the others stayed outside. Harry lit the lights and was surprised to see a young cub playing on the couch. “Hello, little one. Who are you?”

The cub turned around when he heard a voice. The blue eyes stared at the raven-haired man as he came closer. The cub jumped off the coach and approached the man slowly. He sniffed the air, recognizing the scent as his leader. He yipped and jumped into Harry’s arms.

“Remus?” Harry questioned as he remembered the boys had been playing hide and seek. But Sirius was nowhere to be seen. “Sirius? Are you in here?”

“Harry?” a small voice piped up from the closet as it slowly opened. “It was scary. Remus just turned into the puppy and started growling and wasn’t nice to me. I was scared!” the youngster told his part of the story as he ran into Harry’s arms.

“Nothing to be scared of, Siri. Remus recognises me probably as his pack leader judging by the way he is acting right now. He just need to get used to you. See, he’s watching me hugging you,” Harry explained while petting the purring cub.

“Remy?” Sirius questioned as he slowly reached out to pet the animal on the back. He giggled when the cub jumped against him, making him fall on his bottom.

Harry stood up and opened the portrait, letting the others enter the room. Severus toddled over to Harry and held onto the man’s leg as he peeked around the leg to look at the cub.

Lucius did the same with Ron while Albus and Minerva ran towards Sirius and started playing with the cub as well, not being afraid at all. The cub smelled Harry’s scent on the other children and accepted their presence and petting, recognising them as members of the pack. 

“Severus, don’t be afraid, it’s Remy,” Harry said softly as he tried to pull Severus away from his leg.

The cub watched the shy boy clutching to his alpha leader’s leg and slowly made his way towards Severus. Seeing the boy hide behind Harry again, his pace accelerated and he ran towards the boy.

Severus squeaked when the cub ran towards him and rubbed his head against the child’s leg. Remy yipped before pushing his snout into Severus’ hand and began purring when the boy after some pushing and encouragement from Harry finally petted him.

Lucius peeked from behind Draco’s legs before running to his friend and petted the small animal as well.

“So, our little Remus is a werewolf, erm...werecub... whatever... once every month?” Ron questioned.

“Yes, we’ll need to be careful when Remus grows older. But he’ll change  
three nights in a row, Ron, don’t you remember Severus teaching us about werewolves in the third year?” Harry replied, trying to hide his grin at Ron’s blush. He remembered how much Ron hated Severus’ lessons then. He had probably been too bored to pay any attention. Harry turned his attention back to the children and smiled. They were all crowding the cub, which didn’t seem to mind their presence now that he knew all their scents. They were his pack.

 

*****

 

“Really? I was a werewolf?” Remus questioned his friends, as he heard the stories of his adventures through Hogwarts from the other children. The boy didn’t wait for the answer as he chased Sirius to the Great Hall.

“FOOD FIGHT!” a loud voice rang through the halls, sounding a lot like Albus. 

“That’s not the voice of a four year old!” Hermione stated calmly as she and the others prepared themselves to be the children’s’ target of the food fight.

Draco walked behind Ron, hoping to cover himself. He squealed when Ron suddenly lifted him from the floor and entered the hall. Draco embraced Ron while his back was being targeted with pastries and other kinds of food. “Ron!” he screamed before letting go and picking up squashed food. When he stood up, he saw Ron running towards the children. The blonde quickly followed his lover.

Harry watched his friends playing with the children while he stood by, quietly observing the children who had suffered the growth spurt they had been waiting for. All children looked like 7-9 year-olds except for Lucius. The blonde boy still resembled a three-year-old.

Sirius quickly tired of the food fight, his heart just wasn’t in it. It was a special day but nobody was singing the song yet. It looked as if his friends had forgotten the date. Scared and hurt, the boy looked at Harry, hoping that his guardian would remember.

Harry noticed Sirius staring oddly at him. His expression was vaguely familiar and reminded him of himself when... A sudden flashback to less happier days made Harry walk out of the hall towards their bedrooms. He needed to confirm the niggling suspicion he knew the reason why the little boy had looked so...lost. It was the same expression that had stared back at him in the mirror every year he had lived with the Dursleys. He looked for his mother’s agenda and leafed through it, looking for the birthday list she had compiled many years ago. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed Sirius’ birthday and three days later it would be Lucius’ birthday. Now he knew why the boy had been staring. He quickly looked around, trying to spot anything suitable for a birthday present, until a fabulous idea came to mind.

With a large smile and a large birthday cake from Dobby, he re-entered the hall singing the wanted birthday song.

Everyone stood still and looked around until their gazes landed on the quiet boy sitting at the table, smiling happily at Harry. Soon more voices joined the song until the cake was placed in front of Sirius who was licking his lips at the sugary treat.

“Happy birthday, Sirius,” Harry congratulated the young boy who appeared to be 7 or 8 years old now.

“How old are you today?” Hermione asked curiously, voicing what everyone would like to know.

“I’m 8 years old,” Sirius said quietly as he watched Harry cut him a large slice. He attacked his cake until Harry asked for his attention.

“I have a special birthday present for you, Sirius. You have asked me many times to fly these past two weeks,” Harry started and smiled as an even larger smile blossomed on the cake-smeared face.

“We’re going to play a quidditch game with the grownups, but you, Sirius, will join me on my broom as a seeker,” Harry ended his surprise and chuckled as a happy cry emerged from Sirius, who had stood up and began jumping up and down. Remus joined him in the jumping as he was happy for his friend before focusing on his cake again.

“For our information, I would like to know all of your ages,” Draco announced as he took a piece of paper and wrote down all the names of the children.

“I’m 9 years old,” Albus and Firenze stated in unison.

“I’m 8!” Remus followed, sitting next to Sirius eating the cake.

“I’m 7,” Minerva answered while eyeing the cake while licking her lips.

“What about you, Severus?” Harry questioned before sitting the boy in his lap.

“I’m 6 years old,” Severus mumbled softly while focusing on his cake.

Draco saw the disappointed look in his father’s eyes when the boy realised that he hadn’t aged at all. “I think Lucius will have a second chance at childhood,” Draco said. “What do you all think?”

“Yes, Lucius will grow up the normal way,” Albus said wisely, sounding too mature for his age. Hermione looked at him curiously as if the Headmaster was still there, just in a younger body. She noticed his eyes twinkle, but the way he was eating his cake, Hermione figured she was just imagining things.

“I gwow up normal? Hawing birdays and hawing friends sleeping over and flywing for Quidditch?” Lucius babbled excitingly. He liked the idea of aging like normal children. “Who take me? Mommy and Fawer? I live wiwh them?” the blonde child asked fearfully. 

“No, you’re going to stay with Draco and me. We’ll set up the adoption papers today and hopefully the Adoption department will grant our wishes,” Ron answered happily.

“But how are you going to take care of him while you’re in school? We still need to go to school for one year before graduating,” Hermione mentioned and was met with several angry stares.

“We’ll figure something out, but I will not let Lucius be raised by someone else. I’m sure my mother would love to help out, as she loves grandchildren,” Ron answered, slightly hurt and angry by the tone of Hermione’s words.

Lucius giggled and climbed onto Ron’s lap and hugged him. For the remainder of the morning Lucius stayed close to Ron as they prepared everyone for a game of Quidditch with Sirius.

 

******

 

“Let the game begin!” Albus screamed, jumping up and down from joy as the players flew into the air.

Sirius, who sat in front of Harry, was laughing loudly as he and Harry searched for the snitch. The boy looked down to see the others pointing at the various players.

Ron chuckled as the team quickly split up in six people on each team. The team that caught the snitch would win. Harry pretended to follow the snitch and dove up and down while holding Sirius tightly against him. The small hands had gripped the broom tightly as if he was the one that steered the broom up and down.

Sirius squealed from happiness and suddenly saw the snitch and told Harry so. Draco had spotted the snitch as well and flew up towards it, slowing when he noticed Sirius still had a long way to go, but accelerated again when the boy was close.

Suddenly the snitch dove down and both brooms with their passengers followed it. Harry noticed Sirius began shaking against him as the ground came closer; the ride was scaring the little boy. He slowed down and righted the broom to follow the snitch at a slower speed with Draco still following closely behind him.

Below, Lucius was looking up at Ron as the young man chased the player with the quaffel in his arms. He cheered when Ron managed to take the ball in his arms and sped towards the rings. He turned his attention to Draco and began cheering when Draco sped faster to catch the snitch.

Albus and Minerva were cheering Neville and Hermione although it seemed they were fighting with their brooms, struggling to steer them into the right direction. They looked as unsteady on their brooms as they were at the beginning of the year.

Firenze and Remus were straining to keep their eyes on Sirius, just to make sure nothing bad would happen to the happy birthday boy. Remus’ eyes followed every movement of the broom and his heart jumped in fright when he saw the broom heading towards the ground fast. He let out a deep sigh of relief when Harry righted the broom again.

Firenze clapped loudly when he saw Sirius and Draco reaching for the snitch, both hands just out of reach when suddenly the snitch stopped and someone had it in his hand.

Sirius screamed out happily before quickly snuggling back into Harry’s embrace. Harry, himself, smiled brightly and landed on the floor, where he placed his precious burden. Despite feeling a little dizzy from the game, the boy began jumping up and down enthusiastically.

“We won! I caught the snitch!” Sirius repeatedly shouted out in victory. He squealed when Firenze lifted him into the air and onto his back before riding a victory round.

“You just made his day,” Hermione told Harry as they all watched Firenze and Sirius.

“We need to think what to do about Firenze. He’s 9 years old right now and look how much he’s grown. We need to create a bigger bed, unless he wants his own bed,” Draco mentioned as he watched the centaur walking proudly along the stands.

“I know, we have to ask him or just do it and see his reaction,” Ron answered while taking his blonde lover in his arms. Draco was pouting to have lost another Quidditch game to a Gryffindor.

 

***Two days later***

 

“Ron, we have visitors,” Draco said and watched his lover stand up from his position on the floor where he was playing with Lucius.

“Daddy Ron, who are they?” Lucius asked as more redheads entered the room.

Mrs. Weasley looked up in surprise at hearing the nickname used by the blonde child. “Daddy Ron?” she questioned her youngest son and smiled at his blush.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet Lucius,” Ron introduced and held a giggling boy, who hid his face against his neck. “We hope to gain custody of Lucius in a few days.”

“So, I’m going to have a grandchild?” Mrs. Weasley questioned, saving her questions about this new development in her son’s life for when the younger children would be napping. She knew the small boy was Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy.

“Grandma?” a small voice piped up from Ron’s neck. 

Ron smiled brightly as he heard his mother’s new nickname. He saw his mother smile as well, reaching out to take Lucius into his arms.

“Papa Draco?” Lucius said as he searched for his other paternal figure from the safe haven of his grandmother’s arms. 

“I’m here Lucius,” Draco said as he sat between Ron’s legs, watching his father-soon-to-be-adopted-son hugging Mrs. Weasley. He looked at their living room and watched several members of their new family interact. Blaise and Hermione were introducing Albus and Minerva to the Weasley family while Firenze was entertaining Sirius and Remus who had yet to find the courage to introduce themselves to Ron’s parents.

Severus was talking with Harry while watching Lucius talking with Mr. Weasley about his daddy and papa. It wasn’t long before all the younger children were yawning. Draco stood up and took Lucius in his arms while guiding Severus, Sirius, Remus and Minerva to their beds. Firenze followed and climbed into his newly required own bed. The living room was calm and quiet and Draco knew the questions would be coming soon.

 

******

 

Before Mrs. Weasley could start drilling her son, an owl swooped in and dropped an envelope onto Ron’s lap before landing on one of the many shoulders.

Everyone was watching Ron opening the envelope when more redheads entered the room. Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill greeted the group and hugged their brother before sitting down. Fred and George were stunned by Draco Malfoy icy glare directed at them while possessively holding their younger brother.

“Draco, look, we’ve got custody of Lucius Malfoy-Weasley,” Ron announced excitedly, proud to see the Ministery’s approval of both their last names as requested in the papers they had sent. It was official, they were the Malfoy-Weasley family now. 

“We do? It’s final?” Draco asked happily, ignoring the shocked looks from the others. 

“Yes, you do and like I said Lucius has a second chance at childhood,” Albus said seriously before giggling again as Remus tripped him before dragging him back to take a nap.

“Are you sure Albus is a child, because he sure acted like himself with those twinkling eyes,” Harry said, doubting for a second time if Albus was regressed or not.

“How did they become children anyway? And Lucius Malfoy-Weasley?” Mrs. Weasley finally managed to ask her eager questions.

“Apparently, the moment I killed Voldemort, Neville muttered a spell that would turn someone into a child. So when the blast was gone, we found out that Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Lucius and Firenze had turned into children,” Harry answered in a short version.

“We researched Neville’s spell and they are aging every week except for Lucius. And that’s when Albus started saying that Lucius was going to have a second childhood,” Hermione added calmly.

“As for our names, five months ago, we thought Ron was pregnant. But we were too scared to tell what with the war, and the distrust of our families that we didn’t tell anyone. We decided that if Ron was pregnant, we should be bonded and we did this three days later,” Draco started explaining softly.

“But when I got nauseous so badly, we had to go to Madame Pomprey and she told us I just had a stomach bug, but we never ever regret that we got bonded,’ Ron ended while watching anxiously his parents’ faces. “And when Lucius didn’t age with the rest of the children, we decided we wanted to have Lucius adopted by us. We know we still…,” Ron said before he was interrupted by his mother.

“I’m more than willing to help you two boys with raising him. Do you want him to learn at home or do you want to select a muggle school? But I demand a family gathering to celebrate your bonding,” Mrs. Weasley said softly, but in a stern voice.

“Mrs. Weasley, we haven’t thought about that yet,” Draco explained shyly.

“Call me Molly, dear,” Ron’s mother requested before kissing him a peck on the cheek.

Draco blushed, but nodded his answer. “He’s really our son now,” he whispered, while snuggling against Ron’s sides.

“Yes, he is,” Ron whispered back until he focused on his family again. “So Ginny, that makes you an aunt.”

Ginny just smiled before walking to the childrens’ beds and stared at her new nephew. He looked cute even though she remembered what he had done when he was a grown up. She wanted to hate him, but couldn’t. A pair of silvery eyes opened and Lucius smiled brightly at her. “Hey, little one.”

“No, thaws my daddy’s nickname for me. You not to use it,” Lucius said seriously.

“Very well, dragon,” Ginny chuckled and lead him to the living room where he immediately toddled over to Ron.

“But to answer your question from earlier, Mrs. W…Molly, I was thinking of a Wizard school, so he can make friends and have sleepovers and all those things. There is a school for young ones until they reach the age of eleven, isn’t there?” Draco said while watching Lucius giggling as Ginny tickled his sides.

“Yes, there is one in London. I’ll see what I can do about collecting some information,” Mr. Weasley said, finally having something for him to do. He never knew how to handle these kind of situations and was glad that Molly took these matters into hand.

The giggling turned into squealing, which woke the other children and soon the living room was filled with the children’s chatter. Surprisingly, Severus had taken a liking to Charlie Weasley and those two could be seen seen together the entire day.

“Mom, could I talk to you for a second?” Ron asked as he placed Lucius in Draco’s arms before walking into the bedroom.

“What’s wrong, Ron?” Molly asked worried.

“Nothing’s wrong, but we found out from Harry that it’s Lucius birthday tomorrow and we wanted to give him his first birthday party. Could we do it at the Burrow?” Ron asked and knew his answer by the large smile on his mother’s face.

“Didn’t Draco know his father’s birthday?” Molly questioned.

“Apparently not, Narcissa stopped celebrating Lucius’ birthday the moment Draco was born,” Ron answered sadly.

“Do you need some time with Draco to buy his present?” Molly asked curiously.

“We want to go to Hogsmaede all together and sneak away to buy the presents. We want to show the other children the stores as well,” Ron answered.

“Well, I’ll stay at the Burrow and create a birthday cake for Lucius. How old is he going to be?” Molly inquired.

“It will be his fourth birthday,” Ron informed before walking past his mother as Lucius stood in the doorway. The redhead hoped the blonde boy hadn’t heard his last words.

“What you do here, Daddy?” Lucius asked curiously, tilting his head in confusion.

“I was discussing something private with my mother and needed to be alone with her,” Ron explained.

“Oh…what we do today?” Lucius questioned. At hearing the question, all children turned to Ron for the answer.

“We’re going shopping in Hogsmaede,” Ron announced cheerfully.

“YEAH!” Albus called out.

“Do I have to go too?” Firenze asked, frowning.

“Don’t you want to go?” Ron asked as he stood before the sad centaur.

“I don’t like it there. People are always staring at me and hurting me,” Firenze answered sadly.

“Well, Firenze, I’m not going either and I need your help with the removal of gnomes in the garden. Would you help me?” Bill asked as he saw the unhappiness on the boy’s face.

Ron was grateful for his brother’s suggestion as Firenze nodded his head. The centaur blushed bright red when Ron kissed him on the forehead before heading to collect every child’s coats.

 

******

 

Entering Hogsmaede, Harry and Ron took the hands of Severus and Lucius while the other children looked at every shop window. After making the children promise to stay near members of their family, they went to the Quidditch shop first. Sirius took Fred’s hand and dragged him to the window. He began explaining how he celebrated his birthday only two days ago.

Molly took Lucius to the candy shop while Draco and Ron searched for a present before the boy realised that his parents were gone.

“Draco, I have no idea what to buy for Lucius. I don’t know him well enough yet,” Ron said worriedly.

“Just look into your heart and you’ll know what to buy,” Draco said cryptically.

Ron did as told and smiled before storming into a small store in a dark corner and came out with some packages, smiling all the way. Meanwhile Draco had bought several things as well and was heading back to the family.

“Grandma, where daddy and papa?” Lucius asked when he couldn’t find them.

“They’re coming back in a few moments, dear,” Molly answered while looking around for a blond head. Seeing them rounding a corner, she pointed it out to Lucius.

“Papa!” Lucius said and quickly ran towards his father. Everybody had realised that Lucius had forgotten about the part that he was actually Draco’s father, but now that papers had been signed and sent nobody cared any more. Lucius was now Ron and Draco’s son and a grandchild to Ron’s parents.

 

***Midnight at the Burrow***

Lucius woke up when he felt someone watching him. He blinked before opening his eyes, seeing his daddy looking at him smiling with a small gift in his hand. His eyes widened when he realised it was his birthday.

“Happy Birthday, little one,” Ron whispered as the others were still asleep. He settled the blonde boy on his lap and gave him his first present.

Lucius leaned against him while opening the gift. Yesterday had been a day full of surprises especially when they arrived at the Burrow, Ron’s home. They had explored the house from top to bottom and he had discovered his and his parents’ bedroom. Having finally managed to unwrap his first gift, Lucius stared in awe.

“See, you can draw your dreams and memories on this paper and me and your papa can perform a spell to let the paper place the meaning of the memories. Sometimes, it may be something that happened in your previous life, which you normally only remember in your dreams,” Ron explained. “And this book will tell its own story by the photos that we’re going to take and paste into this album.”

“Thank you,” Lucius whispered as he hugged Ron tightly. Ron placed the gifts on the nightstand before they snuggled back into Draco and fell asleep. Draco, however, opened his bright eyes and smiled, kissing his two boys on the forehead before joining them in their sleep.

 

*****

 

Lucius was busy playing with his toys while others were finally sitting down, relaxing after such a busy day. There was nothing left of the large blue iced birthday cake as the children had attacked the cake before any adult could have taken a piece.

Ron and Draco were snoozing on the couch, while Sirius and Remus were pranking Fred and George. The Weasley’s found that a fitting punishment for all those years of being the victim of their pranking. Albus and Minerva were watching the group calmly, too calmly. Albus’ eyes were twinkling a lot, making Hermione aware that the Headmaster was indeed back. The way Minerva was standing proudly while observing everyone confirmed Hermione’s suspicions even more.

Harry had a sleeping Severus in his arms, as the boy had had a rude awakening earlier that morning, caused by the other children’s screaming and jumping on his bed. He stood up and carried the boy back to their bedroom, tucking him under the blankets before rejoining everyone downstairs.

Exhausted, Ron finally made the decision of returning to bed. He stumbled to his room, ducked under the sheets and fell asleep. Draco would have gladly stayed with the family a bit longer but decided to follow his lover. He picked up Lucius and as many of his gifts he could manage, taking them to their room to join Ron in sleep.


	4. 4

***31th of July***

 

“Sirius, be quiet. Harry is still sleeping,” Remus whispered as they prepared the day to celebrate their guardian’s birthday.

Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Draco all smiled as they watched the children busy themselves with the presents, while Lucius was toddling around trying to help the other children.

The eleven-year-old Firenze took it upon him to watch out for Lucius as the boy had the habit of taking everything in his hands and refusing to return it. So he entertained the boy by letting him ride on his back. The squealing never ceased.

In the meanwhile, Harry was pretending to be asleep and listening to the children’s movements. He wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to finish their surprise. He also sensed his lover nearby, peeking at him to make sure he was still asleep. His friends’ concern warmed his heart and he couldn’t help himself from recalling less happier birthdays. However, Harry couldn’t resist the temptation to move a little and scare the children by signalling he was about to wake. As predicted, all movements stilled as Harry writhed on the bed. 

The children’s’ eyes widened and they hurried to make sure everything was in place while their guardians laughed loudly.

Harry opened his eyes and his love’s midnight black orbs were the first thing he saw. Before he had the chance to say anything, Remus and Sirius jumped on his chest, knocking the wind out of him, quickly followed by the other children.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!” seven children’s’ voices called out loudly.

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” the others said, in a quieter fashion but with the same sentiment. Chuckling at Harry’s distress, smothered by the younger children and unable to get out of bed, Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Draco took pity on their friend and herded them into the main room to give Harry the chance to shower and dress.

 

*****

 

After the children finished their birthday song for Harry, they all led him to the gift pile and waited impatiently for him to open their presents.

Sirius stormed to the pile and took his present before handing it to Harry. “This is from me,” he said while giving Harry a large and anxious smile.

Harry chuckled and sat on the couch with Severus, Sirius and Remus sitting on and next to him. He unwrapped the box and ogled the book. Harry opened it and watched at the moving pictures in awe. It was a beautiful leather-bound photo album, with magical pictures of baby Harry, the Marauders minus Peter Pettigrew and his mother spread across the pages. Eternal snapshots of the Potter family, illustrated by Sirius’ handwriting explaining their adventures. Harry hugged Sirius immediately, touched by the thoughtful gift. With a start, Harry realised that this was a gift from the grown up Sirius, not the young boy that was currently in his arms.   
“Sirius, how is this possible? I never saw this before,” Harry said softly while leafing through the album. 

“It’s time for you to have it. With the war and all those things, it was never the perfect time and it is now,” Sirius explained and all eyes widened as the boy suddenly transformed back into an adult.

Blaise chuckled, the tattered remnants of Sirius’ clothes left almost nothing to imagination, before quickly giving Sirius a blanket to cover himself up. “Ah, nuts! I’ll be right back, don’t move!” Sirius excused himself and hurried to find some of his clothes. By the time he returned, Harry was looking at the last page of the album and trailing his fingers over the last photo. His parents were playing with him in the same way he had played with Severus.

Remus was next to bring a gift and anxiously gave it him before he climbed onto Sirius’ lap to snuggle. His guardian had Severus snuggling in his lap as they both unwrapped the gift.

Harry was staring at a drawing, a drawing he had made himself for his father. The elegant written words “For daddy!” had probably been added by his mother. Again, the tears fell as he stared at another piece of a puzzle from his past. “Remy?”

“Yes, Harry?” Remus asked calmly.

“You’re back as well?” Harry questioned and before he was finished, a grown up Remus sat on Sirius’ lap. Harry lifted Severus from his lap and hugged both his godfathers tightly before collecting Severus again.

“My turn now!” Albus called out enthusiastically and pushed his present in Harry’s hands before joining Lucius on the floor.

As Harry removed the paper, he laughed when he retrieved a large bag of lemon drops. “Thank you, Albus.”

“You’re welcome,” Albus said in a much deeper voice that anyone expected. 

Lucius was startled when the young boy sitting next to him turned into a grown man and he ran towards his dad and snuggled on his lap. “Papa, look!” the boy said, pointing a chubby little finger in Dumbledore’s direction. The others’ attention had been focused on Harry and his gifts but this time no one was much surprised to see an adult Albus sitting on the floor.

“You don’t need to be afraid, Lucius. That’s Albus,” Draco said in a soothing voice as Lucius continued peeking from his hiding place on Draco’s lap.

Albus just smiled as he looked around the festive room. “We did a marvellous job on decorating this room.”

“How come your clothes have expanded to your adult size while I ended up naked? Hey! Remus, how did you do this too?” Sirius asked annoyed as he finally noticed that his lover was still dressed in children’s clothing if only enlarged.

“Beats me, it probably has something to do with you,” Remus remarked and laughed when Sirius tickled his sides.

Severus had been silent the entire time three of his friends were returned to their former selves. He felt jealous and afraid. Severus had felt himself returning to normal earlier that morning but his body had remained childlike. He hadn’t told Harry that he was back yet, at least in his mind, as he wasn’t sure how to tell Harry. An adult man trapped in a child’s body. To all appearances, he was still the youngest besides Lucius. Although, he didn’t think Lucius would mind to continue living a second childhood, given how miserable and lonely he had been the first time around.

Harry stared at his lover, as the black eyes seemed to glaze over. Severus appeared to be somewhere else in his mind, maybe the boy was feeling a bit neglected. He cupped the small face and gave the boy a peck on the nose, laughing when the face crunched up as his lover used to do when he did that.

“Harry, not my nose!” Severus called out and wiped away the kiss. He didn’t say anything about the ruffling of his hair.

“I love you, little man,” Harry whispered and continued unwrapping his gifts.

“I love you too, Harry,” Severus answered and decided to give his gift later.

 

******

 

The birthday party had exhausted the children while the newly grown ups were remembering every day and minute of their second childhood. Ron suddenly entered the room with several photo albums. The cameras poised above their heads had been transformed into photo albums as soon as they turned into their grown up selves with comments on their adventures written underneath each of the pictures.

Soon Remus, Sirius and Albus were looking through the photos and talking and laughing at some of the snapshots. Minerva had slowly become used to the grown up Albus and joined him, pointing out their little mishaps and exciting stuff.

Firenze was kneeled next to Ron with Lucius asleep against his body, sucking his thumb. Ron and Draco looked from their son to the centaur, who had grown quite large, almost too large for him to sleep in his bed. Draco stood up and hugged Firenze to his chest, afraid he wouldn’t be able to do that again when he returned to his grown up self.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Firenze asked embarrassed before he felt himself growing and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again to see a sad looking Draco looking up at him before he realised he had returned to his adult self. He smiled brightly before slowly moving away from Lucius, as if not to hurt him and picked up Draco and hugged him back. “Thanks, Draco, for everything, for making me feel wanted.”

“You are still wanted,” Draco answered and returned the hug and before he was placed back onto the floor, he gave the centaur a kiss on the forehead, who blushed brightly but happy.

Lucius, who had woken up, looked up to see his friend had grown large. “Wow! Fire, up!” he said awed and giggled when he was placed safely onto Firenze’s back holding on to the sides tightly.

Ron cuddled Draco when his husband returned sitting next to him. He kissed the blonde deeply before catcalls were penetrating their sexual haze. Ron as usual blushed Firenze was kneeled next to Ron with Lucius asleep against his body, sucking his thumb. Ron and Draco looked from their son to the centaur, who had grown quite large, almost too large to sleep in his bed. Draco stood up and hugged Firenze to his chest, afraid he wouldn’t be able to do that again when he returned to his grown up self.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Firenze asked embarrassed and closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, he was surprised to see a sad-looking Draco looking up at him until realising he had grown and returned to his adult self. He smiled brightly before slowly moving away from Lucius, as if not to hurt him and picked up Draco and hugged him back. “Thanks, Draco, for everything, for making me feel wanted.”

“You are still wanted,” Draco answered and returned the hug and before he was placed back onto the floor, he gave the centaur a kiss on the forehead, who blushed brightly but happily.

Lucius, who had woken up, looked up to see his friend had grown large. “Wow! Fire, up!” he said awed, giggling when he was safely placed onto Firenze’s back and held on to the centaur’s sides tightly.

Draco returned to his husband and sat next to him on the couch. Ron sensed his lover’s sadness and enveloped him in a loving embrace. He kissed the blonde deeply, comforting him with teasing lips and roaming hands, which grew in intensity until several catcalls penetrated their sexual haze. Despite having initiated it, Ron blushed for having been caught in such a public display of his passion while Draco smirked mischievously. Enough of the floorshow, it was time to move this to a more private setting.


	5. Chapter 5

***28th of August***

 

“Albus, it’s almost September and school will start soon. Minerva hasn’t grown back to her normal self yet and neither has Severus,” Harry mentioned while they were both keeping a watchful eye on the two children playing in the sun. Despite the children’s joy, running in the protected grounds of Hogwarts, Harry was worried because he hadn’t noticed any significant change in them. 

“They will transform today,” Albus explained calmly. 

“Oh? And what about Lucius then? Will he also be transformed soon?”

“No, Harry, as I said before, Lucius will have a second childhood. The castle has decided that he needs a new life.”

“But why not Severus or Sirius for that matter?” Harry questioned.

“If Severus or Sirius were given that chance, how would you or Remus feel?” Albus replied calmly.

“Oh, right,” Harry mumbled. “But Lucius Malfoy has his son Draco.”

“No, Draco has Ron. Lucius Malfoy doesn’t have anyone anymore.”

“How do you know all these things?” Harry asked, unable to conceal his curiosity about the wizard’s foreknowledge about people. Silence was his only answer.

Having been distracted by Albus’ words, Harry failed to notice Severus running towards him and was thrown off-balance when the boy hugged him tightly around the legs. He struggled to remain upright and reached for the boy but Severus suddenly slumped onto the ground and fainted. Shocked, Harry carried his lover back to the castle as fast as he could. Albus followed him closely, holding Minerva in his arms. By the time they reached the infirmary, Severus began to stir, regaining consciousness. Harry put the precious bundle in his arms on the closest infirmary bed as gently as he could. When the young boy finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were a pair of amber colored eyes looking down at him. “Minny!” 

“Severus, are you okay?” Minerva asked, worried about her playmate.

“I’m fine, Minny. I just felt something strange happening inside me and it made me dizzy,” Severus answered, deliberately using words that would easily be understood by the young Minerva.

“Well, Severus, I can’t find anything wrong with you,” Poppy said as she finished examining him. “You may have just over-exerted yourself. A little rest and you’ll be fine.”

“I felt it too, but it made me feel sick,” Minerva answered from her position next to Albus.

“Did you regurgitate as well?” Severus questioned his friend, making everyone stare at him in surprise for his choice of words. 

“Harry, what is regu….regarge…” Minerva inquired, puzzled by the word.

“Minerva, give Severus some space, please,” Albus said as he pulled the girl away from Severus.

Harry moved closer to Severus and embraced the boy. 

“Harry, what happened?” Severus asked, trying to hide his blush by pressing his face against his lover’s chest. Despite his best efforts, he had failed to use a more childlike vocabulary. The cat was out of the bag now.

“You fainted. Were you not feeling well? Are you sick?” Harry asked before tightening his embrace.

“I became infirm and felt unwell,” Severus answered, rubbing his head. “Harry, could we go to our rooms?” Severus asked quietly, aware that he could no longer hide his change from Harry who was looking suspiciously at him. Admitting the truth would be easier in their private quarters.

“ Poppy, can I take Severus to our quarters? I think he would feel more comfortable there,” Harry asked the nurse, wishing she wouldn’t insist he had to stay in the infirmary. He suspected his sneaky lover had a few confessions to make. 

“Sure,” she replied. “Just make sure to give him plenty of fluids and keep him quiet for a while.”

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind. Come, Severus, let’s go.” Harry helped the young boy to regain his balance and guided him to their rooms.

 

*****

 

“Sev, when were you going to tell me that your mind has returned?” Harry asked curiously, while watching his love blushing brightly.

“I didn’t know how to tell you and I wanted to spend some more time playing,” Severus mumbled embarrassed.

Harry just smiled. “Oh, you like playing, do you? Well, since you’re back, at least mentally, what do you want to do until I have my lover’s body back to play with?”

Severus sputtered before pointing at the chessboard. “Please?”

Harry laughed loudly. He was a terrible player and he always refused to play with Severus. Whenever Severus suggested playing, he almost always managed to distract his lover with more pleasurable things.

“Very well, but be warned. I’m as bad as I am when you are a grown up,” Harry said and watched his lover grab the board eagerly.

 

*****

 

“Minny!” Severus called out as the Headmistress stood in the doorway, finally returned to her adult self.

“Hello Severus, so what do you want to do today?” Minerva asked as she hugged her ‘small’ colleague affectionately, pretending not to know that he wasn’t entirely infantile anymore.

“Professor McGonagall, when did you return?” Harry asked curious but, before the Headmistress had a chance to reply, Sirius and Remus entered his room.

“Hey Harry, hey little man,” Sirius greeted before lifting Severus over his shoulder and carrying him away from Harry and out of their rooms.

“SIRI! Put me down!” Severus shouted as he was carried towards the Great Hall.

“Remy, where is he taking Severus to?” Harry asked curiously, only receiving a grin and a retreating back in return as Remus left the room as well. Harry and Minerva looked inquisitively at each other and hurriedly followed Remus’ example. 

Upon entering the hall, they witnessed a thoroughly wet Severus peeking over the edge of a large muggle swimming pool.

“Albus! How did you get this in here?” Harry asked dumbly.

“With magic of course, Harry! I have always wanted a swimming pool,” Albus answered before transfiguring his clothes into an old-fashioned one-piece bathing suit that covered his lower and upper body before joining Severus in the water.

“Harry, you have to get in too!” Severus invited, failing to notice the dark shadow underwater rapidly approaching. “AHHHHHH! SIRI!” the boy screamed as he was attacked by tickling hands.

Harry and Remus decided to follow the Headmaster’s example and joined their lovers. It didn’t take long before Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaise joined in as well. 

The young people’s attention was mainly focused on Lucius and Severus as they played with Sirius and Blaise. Harry moved forwards as he witnessed his lover returning to himself and embraced the spluttering man as he swallowed the pool water.

“Hey love, welcome back,” Harry whispered in Severus’ ear and gave it a kiss.

 

******

 

“Harry, you and the others have given me the best second childhood I could ever wish for. Thank you,” Severus said softly while looking through his photo album.

Draco, Ron and Lucius were sitting on one of the large chairs, cuddled together as Lucius stared at his friends. “Sev, are you still my friend?” the blonde boy asked worriedly.

Severus looked up at Lucius and smiled. “Of course I am and I always will be, just like Firenze, Sirius, Remus, Minny and Albus.”

“Will you play with me?” Lucius asked again, as he didn’t believe Severus’ words.

“Of course we will. Who else would you have adventures with?” Severus and Sirius answered in unison.

____________________  
A sequel will be written.


End file.
